Lo que no sabía sobre mis padres
by MadReader-aBy
Summary: Compilación de historias acerca de Helga y Arnold narrados por Big Bob a su nieto en un desorden cronológico :)
1. Como se conocieron vuestros padres

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, solo tal vez alguno que salga por ahí, sino a Craig Barttlet y a Nickelodeon.**

**.Lo que no sabía sobre mis padres.**

—Oye abuelo, ¿por qué tú nunca me cuentas nada acerca de mis padres?— preguntó un pequeño joven desde el sofá en el que se encontraba observando a su abuelo, el cual se situaba en el sofá frente a él.

— ¿Qué dices enano? — Preguntó dejando de observar el programa que tanto lo distraía — yo siempre te platico historias de sus aventuras hombre pequeño— contestó sonriéndole mientras volvía su vista nuevamente al televisor.

—No abuelo, estoy hablando enserio— le contestó dejando de leer el libro que se encontraba en sus manos — Quiero que me platiques cosas verídicas, no historias que probablemente inventó tu alocada mente.

— ¿Acaso me estas llamando un viejo senil Shortman?— ahora sí dejó de observar la tv para centrar toda su atención al niño que le veía con insistencia en su mirada.

—Claro que no abuelo, sólo que por una vez me gustaría que me contarás algo que sea real y no ficción como suelen resultar tus cuentos.

— ¡¿Qué?! Con qué eso piensas de las historias que te he platicado acerca de ellos — expresó sumamente indignado al percatarse de que su nieto pensaba así de él — pues sí no me crees puedes preguntárselos tú mismo a ellos.

—Vamos no seas pesado abuelo — estaba comenzando a impacientarse, pues cuando su abuelo se pone en ese estado de indignación y recelo no hay persona que lo haga cambiar de actitud, bueno solo existe alguien que podría hacerlo, pero por el momento no se encontraba en casa.

— De acuerdo— dijo apagando el televisor y volteando completamente hacia el pequeño rubio, quien estaba expectante — Hoy te contaré como tu padre conoció a tu madre.

Comenzó la narración centrando completamente su atención a él.

— Todo comenzó en el año de mil novecientos... Mil novecientos, ¿En qué año estamos? —

— ¡Abuelo! me estas contando un episodio más de esa famosa serie con la que siempre me engañas— volvió a reclamar el niño perdiendo por completo la paciencia, pues ese era el cuento de nunca acabar, su abuelo siempre le tomaba el pelo en cuanto a historias se refería.

— Bueno, comenzó hace varios ayeres, en uno de los últimos calurosos días de verano bajo un sol radiante de septiembre— inició finalmente a relatar la historia — Sabes muchachito, tengo que recalcar que tu padre fue como un mismísimo manifiesto para la vida de tu madre.

— ¿Es verdad o simplemente me estas timado? — preguntó comenzando a creer nuevamente, y como es costumbre, en lo que le contaban su abuelo.

— Claro que es verdad, tu padre fue como un ángel que le cayó del cielo a tu mamá — declaró levantando la mano derecha y señalando hacia arriba con el dedo índice — mejor dicho, fue un regalo hecho por un ángel, o tal vez no — detuvo el relato para meditar un poco — ¿qué te estaba diciendo?

— Me estabas contando como mi papá fue un regalo del cielo para mamá— contestó al fin perdiendo las esperanzas, y dando por hecho que esa sería una falsa historia más acerca de sus padres.

— ¡Cierto!, pues eso, tu padre a partir de ese día se descubrió dentro de la vida de tu madre, debido a que en ese mismo instante supo que ella sería una persona sumamente esencial para su vida.

Al escuchar eso, el pequeño niño rubio se emocionó, pues a pesar de ser un niño, casi llegando a la pubertad, tenía que aceptar que es un romántico empedernido, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo lo disimule, no lo aparente y lo niegue rotundamente cuando llega a demostrarlo inconscientemente.

— Fue amor a primera vista, él supo en ese mismísimo momento que no tendría ojos para ninguna otra chica. Y de verdad muchacho, él no tuvo ojos para ninguna otra mujer por el resto de su vida — declaró el narrador.

— ¿Y mamá?— preguntó no aguantando más — ¿Ella también sintió lo mismo? ¿O mi papá se dedicó a conquistarla?

—Por supuesto que si sintió lo mismo, pero claro que no se lo pondría fácil a él — le guiñó el ojo mientras contestaba a las preguntas formuladas— Ya sabes cómo son las mujeres. Les gusta hacerse las difíciles.

— Dímelo a mí— Señaló cabizbajo.

— ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? ¿Acaso nuestro pequeño casanova esta enamorado?— Intentó molestar un poco a su nieto ya que son pocas las oportunidades presentadas para eso.

— No nada de eso, bueno sí, algo así — contestó un poco azorado por confesarle algo así de personal a su abuelo

— y dime Shortman, ¿Quien es la afortunada?— picó para abochornar un poco más al pequeño rubio.

—Abuelo, nos estamos desviando de la plática— señaló para que su abuelo no indagara más en sus asuntos personales.

—Eres un aguafiestas chaparro— suspiró al darse cuenta que no obtendría más información acerca de los sentimientos de su nieto— Bueno te decía que a partir de ese día tus padres comenzaron una fuerte amistad. Siempre que tu madre necesitaba una mano, ahí a su lado podía encontrar sin lugar a duda a tu papá, quien estaba a disposición 24/7 solo para ella.

— ¡Vaya! No lo hubiera imaginado

—Chico. Que poco sabes acerca de tus padres, me decepcionas.

—Lo que pasa es que yo me sabía la historia un poco diferente.

— ¿Estas tratando de decirme que soy un viejo mentiroso?

— ¡No! Nada de eso, es sólo que me habían contado todo muy distinto— el chico se justifico, pues no sería la primera vez que su abuelo lo timara con sus historias trastocadas acerca de anécdotas paternales.

—Realmente no me crees, ¿Verdad que no me equivoco?— preguntó desilusionado puesto que le afligía un poco el que su nieto no creyera ni una palabra de lo que le solía platicar.

—Si, pero realmente me cuesta creerte y no me tomes a mal lo que te voy a preguntar pero ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

—Yo siempre he tenido una excelente relación con ellos y desde un inicio siempre supe cada una de sus aventuras— decir que el joven no se tragó ni una palabra es poco pues le dedico una mira que delataba lo que realmente pensaba de eso.

—Bueno, bueno, un día limpiando el ático me tope con varios diarios viejos y ahí leí todo— declaró revelando el secreto de como es el qué él supiera algunas anécdotas historias acerca de la vida de ellos.

— ¡Abuelo! ¿Cómo pudiste? Qué no sabes que leer un diario sin el consentimiento de quien lo escribió, es grosero y descortés, pues es profanar los más profundos secretos que guarda esté— Sentenció tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su abuelo.

—Hijo, tú hubieses hecho lo mismo—sentenció sin una pizca de remordimiento o culpa.

—Lo que tú digas abuelo— contestó dándose vencido por centésima vez con él.

—Robbie, ¿ya estas molestando nuevamente a tu abuelo?— preguntó un joven adulto incorporándose a la sala.

— ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que odio que me llamen así?— Reclamó visiblemente enfadado el mayor de los que se encontraban ahí.

En cuanto el pequeño, antes llamado Robbie, escuchó la voz de su padre salió corriendo a su encuentro, saltando y aferrándose a su abrazo.

—¡Papá! ¿Tienes mucho ahí?— preguntó sumamente emocionado, pues le ponía demasiado feliz el que ya estuviesen de vuelta sus progenitores.

—No, vamos llegando—Contestó besando su frente, pues él también estaba feliz de ver a su hijo—Buenas tardes Bob, ¿cómo estás?

—Muy bien Alfred, gracias— Le respondió

—Es Arnold papá— Contestó divertida una joven mujer entrando al salón, pues le caía en gracia que su padre aún llamará de aquel modo a su marido.

—Si, como sea— murmuró un poco mezquino, pues ya no podría seguir contando historias a su nieto.

Mientras el pequeño niño rubio, si con su padre había actuado efusivamente, fue poco comparado con la reacción que tuvo en cuanto vio a su madre, así que cuando la vio literalmente brincó de los brazos de su padre para saltar a los de su madre.

—¡Mamá! Qué bueno que ya llegaron— le murmuró mientras la abrazaba— Los extrañe mucho.

—Y nosotros te extrañamos a ti— expresó correspondiendo el abrazo— y dime, ¿Cómo te portaste con 'Big Bob' y Miriam?— le preguntó bajándolo al piso y acercándose al lado de su esposo.

—Me porté muy bien, el abuelo justo ahora me estaba platicando una historia— comentó sonriendo y apuntándolo mientras Bob le dedicaba una mirada de advertencia amenazándolo con esta de que no halara de más.

— ¿Ah sí? — Cuestionó divertido ante la idea de que su suegro estuviese inventando historias locas y descabelladas de las aventuras de él y de su esposa — ¿Y qué te platicó?

—Como se conocieron tú y mamá, pero es diferente a lo que he escuchado— comentó reflexivo.

— ¿Big Bob?— cuestionó la rubia— ¿Y cómo puede saber él eso?

—Bueno lo que pasa...— cuando el niño iba a contestar que su abuelo había leído diarios y que ahí se había enterado, llegó veloz su abuelo a taparle la boca para que no hablara de más como le había advertido anteriormente.

—Niña, yo sé muchas cosas de ustedes que creen que yo no sé, pero realmente las sé— decir que el trío de rubios se quedaron perplejos y confusos fue poco. Pues de verdad en qué mundo paralelo o alternativo Big Bob Pataki sabría historias o anécdotas de aquel par de rubios.

—Claro Bob, ¿Tardará en llegar Miriam?— trató de dale la vuelta al asunto Helga para no incomodar más a su padre.

—Lo más seguro es que si, fue con Olga a comprar ropa para el bebe— Sentenció finalmente soltando a su nieto y dejando un espacio entre ellos para que no se notará que realmente quería cubrir sus acciones.

—Bueno, ya pasaremos a saludar mañana. Muchas gracias por cuidar de Robbie estos días— se dirigieron a la salida comenzando a despedirse.

—Vamos por tus cosas— sugirió el papá del niño para dejar un momento a solas a Helga con su padre.

—Y dime Bob, ¿Cómo es que yo no sabía el que tú supieras como nos conocimos Arnold y yo?— Preguntó de modo perspicaz en el momento en que su hijo y su esposo se alejaron para que no escucharan.

—Helga, claramente ustedes dos se conocieron en secundaria, comenzaron a salir en preparatoria y posteriormente formalizaron en la universidad— declaró con toda la seguridad del mundo.

— ¿Lo dices enserio?— trató, de verdad que trató de poner su mejor cara de mesura y templanza, pero una pequeña venita palpitando en su frente la delataba.

—Claro que si, por favor, como no saber ese tipo de detalles de la vida de mi hija menor— Sentenció en un tono orgulloso para dejarle ver a su hija que no bromeaba.

Justo cuando se disponía a decirle unos cuantos improperios a su padre por ser un desconsiderado y mal padre llegaron el par de rubios con la pequeña maleta del pequeño Shortman.

—Listo— Comentó el que responde por el nombre de Arnold— ¿Nos adelantamos o te esperamos? — preguntó tratando de tentar el terreno que pisaba.

—Vamos, pero antes— detuvo sus pasos y volteo a ver a su padre cuando formulo una última pregunta— Robert Miles Shortman, dime exactamente ¿qué fue lo que te dijo Big Bob de cómo nos conocimos tu padre y yo?

Tal vez en otra circunstancia el pequeño lo hubiera tomado a broma, pero cuando su madre lo llamaba con sus dos nombres y apellido en una misma oracion, era señal de que no se andaba con bromas.

—Bueno, pues me dijo que mi papá había sido como un manifiesto para tu vida, que él también fue como un ángel caído del cielo, después divago entre sí él había sido un regalo hecho por algún ángel o que él era un ángel para tu vida en esos momentos— Cuando la fémina escuchó esas palabras se quedó sin aliento, pues en el trasfondo de esas palabras no había otra cosa que no fuese verdad. Y eso provocó que se le quisieran escapar unas lágrimas al recordar precisamente ese día en especial.

—También me platicó que a partir de ese día papá se descubrió dentro de tu vida, y que supo que tú serias una persona esencial en su vida, pero lo que no me dijo fue cuando sucedió eso— meditó tratando de recordar si se lo habían dicho— ¿Cuándo pasó eso?

—Hijo, lo único que te puedo decir es que lo importante es que estamos aquí y ahora— Sentenció su padre sonriendo al imaginarse a su suegro diciendo esas palabras a su hijo. No cabía ninguna duda de que Bob quería y le tenía una gran estima a su hijo mayor.

—Bueno, andando Bobbie, despídete— Habló finalmente la madre del niño

—Hasta luego 'abuelito'— utilizó esa denominación que tanto molestaba a su abuelo.

—Hasta pronto chaparro— contestó tratando de no mostrar su molestia a que lo llamara con ese apelativo— Luego te platico como Alfred le propuso matrimonio a tu madre— Sentenció encaminándolos al pórtico.

Los padres del pequeño solamente se sonrojaron tratando de no imaginar cómo y qué le platicaría el gran Bob a su hijo de ese acontecimiento.

—Muchas gracias papá— se despidió la rubia abrazando finalmente a su padre ya para irse.

—No hay de que niña— contestó con un deje de melancolía, pues así solía llamarla y aunque el tono con que lo nombra ha cambiado, el mote no lo ha hecho.

—Muchas gracias Por todo Bob— Fue ahora el turno de Arold de despedirse— los esperamos mañana en casa para comer

—Cuenta con ello—

Y así se fueron encaminando a su automóvil y antes de que ellos subieran y él entrará nuevamente a su casa pudo escuchar como el pequeño Robbie les comentaba algo acerca de qué quería ser cuando fuera grande.

—Saben, cuando sea grande quiero ser como el abuelo— ambos rubios, madre y padre, se asombraron pues no concebían la idea de ver a un Big Bob en el cuerpo de su hijo. Pero como buenos padres no lo quisieron juzgar mal, así que simplemente preguntaron.

— ¿Ha si? ¿Y cómo? — aventuró a preguntar su padre.

—Cuando vaya a la universidad estudiare arqueología para viajar por el mundo y descubrir antiguas ruinas como mi abuelito Miles— Ambos padres soltaron una risa nerviosa pues tontamente habían imaginado que su hijo diría que quería heredar el negocio de Big Bob o algo por el estilo.

—¡NOOOOOOO! — Pero no contaban con que él había escuchado esa pequeña plática, pero se percataron de eso cuando escucharon ese grito de desilusión.

Si, había gritado con frustración, pues en su nieto había encontrado al candidato perfecto para heredar el emporio del negocio de celulares y radio comunicadores del que era dueño. Si, no se daría por vencido, aún tendría tiempo para disuadir al pequeño Robert de qué estudiar en un futuro y prepararlo para ello.

**NA: **Hola, ¿Qué tal? Mucho gusto, bueno pues yo soy nueva por estos lados de fanfiction. Tenía ya un rato queriendo subir algún fic acerca de esta gran serie, y hace algún rato me llegó como un rayo el escribir uno donde saliera Big Bob y su nieto (hijo de Helga y Arnold) el cual sería increíblemente irónico que fuese algo así como su nieto preferido. Y no solo eso, que a primera instancia se pensara que iba ser una historia acerca de los padres de Arnold, y que quien narraba era Phil y no el gran Bob. Eso fue lo que me hizo levantarme y sentarme a escribir esta historia a velocidad luz.

Si alguien pensó así que levante la mano, pero sería mucho mejor que dejara un review para expresar que le pareció mi primer fic de Hey Arnold ;D

Bonito día, noche, fin de semana, inicio de semana o lo que quiera que sea en estos momentos.

Saludos y recuerda

"alwaysBeYourself"


	2. Dejemos las cosas en claro

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, (hasta el momento solo me pertenece Robbie xD) sino a Craig Barttlet y a Nickelodeon. **

.Dejemos las cosas en claro.

En el día de su quinto cumpleaños, fue en el día en que se sintió con el valor suficiente para confrontar por fin al orate de su abuelo por parte materna. Claro si la situación así lo requería, y estaba más que seguro, que así sería.

Ese día amaneció brioso, con ese valor de ser ya todo un hombre, aunque fuera sólo un año mayor, pero eso era más que suficiente para adquirir el coraje que le hacía falta. 

Nunca antes había estado tan ansioso de ver a su abuelo, debido a que, por lo general solía ser todo lo contrario, trataba por todos los medio de no ver a ese ser que le era de todo, menos de su agrado, le fastidiaba, incomodaba y sobre todo le molestaba de sobremanera, qué ese señor, que le decían ser de su familia, fuera tan grosero y rozara los límites de ser todo un patán con su padre. Sí, con ese ser que a sus ojos, merece lo mejor y sólo lo mejor en esta vida.

Nunca entendió porque su abuelo trataba así a su persona favorita en el mundo, siendo su padre alguien tan agradable con todo mundo. Incluso con el así llamado 'Big Bob', sobre todo con él. 

A su corta edad ha sabido entender que debía tenerle respeto tan solo por el simple hecho de que es una persona mayor, pero sobre todas las cosas porque quiera o no, también era su abuelo. Sólo que ya estaba más que harto de ese trato que tenía el señor ese con su padre.

Por eso, cuando se acercaba el momento de que iniciara su fiesta de cumpleaños, dirigía su vista al reloj de pared que se encontraba en la cocina y a la puerta de la entrada de vez en vez simultáneamente, aguardando por esa llegada tan ansiada.

— Hijo, no estés tan ansioso, aún es temprano— se había acercado su padre para tranquilizar un poco a su hijo, a quien veía inusualmente impaciente —No deben de tardar en llegar los invitados— concluyó sonriendo y encaminándose hacia donde se encontraba su esposa para seguir ayudando. 

Y como le dijo su padre, no tardaron en llegar los invitados, unos cuantos compañeros de escuela, y unos poco amigos de la familia con sus respectivos regalos. Pero no llegaban los padres de su madre.

Cuando pasó la primer hora de la hora acordada, fue que llegaron esos invitados que estaba esperando siendo estos sus abuelos arrastrados por su enérgica hija mayor, Olga. 

Si, ahí estaba Big Bob Pataki con su tan usual cara de huraño, alejando a todo aquel que por error llegaba a acercarse a él. 

— Señor Pataki, que bueno decidió acompañarnos— los recibió el joven anfitrión saludando a su suegro y haciendo de igual manera con su suegra Miriam y su cuñada Olga. 

— Si, como sea, vine porque me obligaron — le contestó con su habitual descortesía en su forma de hablar. 

— Arnold, ¿cómo estás? Qué gusto verte, que bueno que estés bien ¿Dónde están mi hermanita bebe y mi nene sobrino?— preguntó Olga dejando en claro que lo único que deseaba realmente era saber el paradero de su hermana y su hijo. 

— Helga esta con los invitados y Robert esta justo detrás de ustedes— contestó Arnold señalando hacia donde se situaba su hijo. 

— Hay Robbie, pero que grande y guapo estás, ven a saludar a tu tía preferida— se lanzó inmediatamente Olga a su sobrino cuando lo vio, apretando sus cachetes y llenándolo de sonoros e incómodos besos. 

— Tía, que bueno que vinieron, los estábamos esperando— saludo cordialmente a cada uno de los tres recién llegados, aunque le dedicó una mira muy significativa a su abuelo, quien la captó pero no le prestó ninguna atención en especial. 

— Hay pero que niño tan educado— dijo Olga apretándolo nuevamente con todo el afecto guardado a su sobrino consentido. 

—Tía, n-no pu-edo respi-rar— gimió un poco asfixiado divirtiendo un poco a su abuela y a su padre. 

— Perdón, es que eres tan abrazable— inquirió dando un último apretón a su sobrino y liberándolo por fin de su agarre. 

— Sí, este ¿Y Audrey y Gregory?— preguntó buscando a sus primos con la mirada. 

— No deben tardar, Audrey tiene clase de violoncelo y Gregory se quedó con su padre esperando a que saliera. 

— Bueno Arthur deja voy a llevar los regalos a la mesa— se disculpó Miriam encaminándose hacia el techo y saludando a su hija y algunos invitados que deambulaban por ahí. 

— Yo voy a saludar a mi hermanita bebe— se alejó bailando y dando uno que otro salto por los escalones en búsqueda de su hermana quien a lo lejos vio cómo su hermana mayor se dirigía hacia ella provocando que Helga se colocara detrás de Phoebe y Gerald para no armar ningún alboroto. 

— Bueno señor, lo dejo para que pueda comer. 

— Rayos Alfred, no me llames señor ni mucho menos señor Pataki, si me vas a nombrar dime Big Bob, o si tanto te cuesta solo Bob — espetó antes de que su yerno se alejara un poco asustado, pues a pesar de los años aún no lograba adaptarse al carácter de su suegro. 

— De acuerdo Bob— fue lo único que dijo antes de huir. 

Y finalmente, ahí estaban solos, la única duda era el cómo abordar a su abuelo y dejarle unas cuantas cosas en claro. 

— Tengo hambre, voy a comer— soltó de repente. 

Y así como habló, desapareció. Dejando a su nieto con las palabras en la boca. En ese instante descubrió qué, si quería decirle algo a su abuelo, eso debía ser al instante y en caliente.

Pasó gran parte de la tarde siguiendo los pasos de su abuelo, lo cual se le dificultó debido a que, siendo el festejado, tenía que cumplir con un rol de anfitrión ejemplar saludando a cada invitado y ofreciendo aperitivos, sabía de antemano que al ser él aún un niño de 5 años no tenía ese deber, pero deseaba dejar muy en claro que el ser un infante no lo hacía un inútil, a parte eso formaba parte de su personalidad, ser un niño educado y servicial.

Después de haber saludado a cada invitado, de haber jugado un rato con sus amigos y de haberse escabullido de sus primos, logró dar con el paradero de su objetivo, encontrando a su abuelo detrás de la cisterna de agua con una gran dotación de comida, obviando el intento de permanecer escondido de los demás invitados. 

— Con que aquí es donde te escondidas — fue lo que dijo Robbie cuando se plantó frente a él.

— Yo no me escondo, sólo quiero comer sin alguna compañía molesta — alegó mientras devoraba unas alitas adobadas manchando su rostro y limpiándose con el dorso de la mano, dejando un poco asqueado a su nieto. 

— Tal vez tu presencia sea el fastidio — espetó no midiendo sus crudas palabras y asombrando a su abuelo en el proceso, ¿cuantos años cumplía el niño? ¿10, 12?  
— Es bueno saber que no le soy agradable ni a mi familia — contestó con un tono sarcástico. 

— Ahora que mencionas la familia, tengo que dejarte algo en claro acerca de mi padre — nuevamente dejó impactado a su abuelo, ¿cuantos años habían pasado y quien era ese niño que amenazaba con desaparecerlo en cualquier momento? 

— ¿De Alfred? — le picó un poco, tenía muchos deseos de ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar por defender a ese tonto benevolente, sinónimo de persona ejemplar de la sociedad. 

— Su nombre no es Alfred, se llama Arnold, y si no te puedes aprender su nombre yo te puedo hacer un gafete con letras grandes y si eres tan tarado que no sabes ni leer, yo te enseño con tal de que te aprendas bien su nombre — De verdad, ¿cuantos años cumplía? Buscó la respuesta en la mesa donde se encontraba el pastel y encima de él una vela con el número 5... ¡¿5 años?! Eso debía de ser una broma. 

— ¿Sabes leer? — Se burló del pequeño con la creencia de que no lo sabía. 

— ¡A-R-N-O-L-D! Arnold, no necesito eso para saberlo y dejártelo claro — 

— Ja, al menos sabe deletrear — murmuró reflexionando y encontrando una pequeña salida al resentimiento de su nieto hacia su persona — ¿Sabías que tu madre y tu padre un día compitieron por el primer lugar de un concurso de deletreo de la ciudad? — aventuró a lanzar un pequeño gusanito de curiosidad hacia su nieto, sólo faltaba que el pequeño cayera con esa carnada. 

— Mmm... N-No — vaciló un momento — ese no es el punto. 

— Entonces ¿no sabes quién ganó? — seguía tratando de quitárselo de encima, no quería crear alboroto alguno. No en una fiesta familiar por el cumpleaños de aquel mocoso. Y menos con su nieto, que para bien o para mal era el nieto que llevaba su nombre.

— Seguramente mi mamá, ella es muy buena con las palabras, parece un diccionario — y como buen niño, cayó en la trampa de su abuelo, olvidando por completo el objetivo de su amenaza.

— ¿Estás seguro? ¿Qué te hace pensar que tu querido padre "Arnold" no fue quien ganó? — recalcó el nombre para poder continuar sin ninguna distracción 

— Ya te lo dije, mamá es mi diccionario particular, cuando pregunto el significado de alguna palabra, siempre contesta — y por lo general deja a su papá pensando en los posibles significados de algunas palabras. 

— Pues no fue así, Alfred le ganó en la ronda final, y estoy cien por ciento seguro que la niña se dejó vencer — alegó recordando con indignación y un poco de recelo, pues aún guardaba el lugar destinado para ese "pequeño" trofeo 

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó con sus ojos brillando de ilusión al saber algo nuevo sobre sus padres que ignoraba por completo. 

—Así es enano — contestó reprimiendo con todas sus fuerzas una leve sonrisa. No quiso demostrarlo pero ese niño lo estaba dejando fascinado. 

— No me digas así, ya verás que cuando sea grande, seré mucho más alto que tú — se defendió irguiéndose lo más que pudo e inclusive parándose de puntitas para, según él, verse más alto. 

— Si heredas de tu padre la altura, no cuentes con ello — sentenció para dar por terminada esa pequeña batalla. Ganando únicamente la mirada llena de resentimiento contenido por parte de su nieto. 

— No tiene sentido lo que dices, ¿Por qué mama haría algo así? — Preguntó volviendo al tema de la competencia, pues le sorprendió que su padre le ganara a su mamá cuando ella era una virtuosa con las palabras. Tal vez de ahí había sacado alguna mania de querer saber y lograr ganarle siempre a su papá.

— Bueno, por eso estas aquí — nunca, nunca de los nunca había visto una mirada como la que le dedicó su abuelo en esos momentos a él. Era una mirada repleta de sentimientos positivos, ósea, algo que seguramente nadie en vida había visto hasta ese momento. Y eso detuvo el ataque verbal que había preparado para ese día. Simplemente no podía continuar peleando con alguien que le dejaba entrever que al final de cuentas no era un completo idiota después de todo. 

Ya idearía más adelante otra estrategia para que dejara de ser un patán con su padre. Ese día simplemente lo dejaría pasar. 

— Bob, ¿No has visto a...? ¿Robbie? ¿Qué haces con Bob? — Apareció de repente Miriam en su búsqueda — Ya es hora de partir el pastel y abrir los regalos, te estamos esperando — dijo antes de encaminarse a la mesa donde se encontraban todos reunidos. 

— Bueno, supongo que gracias — comenzó a encaminarse hacia los demás. 

— ¿Tú agradeciéndome? ¿Se puede saber qué es por lo que me das gracias? 

— Por contarme algo que no sabía sobre mis padres — Obviando la respuesta como si fuera un idiota que no entendía nada.

— Si tanto te gusta saber de ellos por medio de otras fuentes, puedes visitarme a la casa y yo te contaré más acerca de cosas que por lo que veo no sabes sobre ellos — osó en invitarlo con la plena seguridad de que nunca le tomaría la palabra, pues era consciente que él no era la primera opción del niño para ser allegado con alguien. 

El pequeño Robbie osciló entre sí contestar, o no a esa invitación, así que sólo se mantuvo serio, hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza y se encaminó a que le cantaran el tradicional feliz cumpleaños, dejando a su abuelo con la plena seguridad de que nunca le tomaría la palabra.

Pero si algo debía de aprender una persona como Big Bob, era que no debía subestimas a alguien como su pequeño nieto Robbie.

**NA: **Hey, ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo están?

Adivinen quien se animó a sacar anécdotas aisladas y en desorden cronológico de este proyecto xD

Bueno pues aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de _Lo que no sabía sobre mis padres_.

Me sentí con la necesidad de mostrar un pequeño vistazo del primer encuentro cercano del tercer tipo entre Robbie y Big Bob.

Por cierto en el capítulo anterior, Bob solo estaba haciendo renegar a Helga. Yo creo que él siempre ha sabido del gran interés de ella por Arnold. Pero se hace el desentendido. Bueno eso creo yo, aunque como buen ser humano me puedo equivocar :P

Muchas gracias a las personas que se han tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia y sobre todo a quienes dejan comentario dando su opinión sobre esta

Que tengan bonito día

Saludos ;)

"alwaysBeYourself"


End file.
